ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Heroes' To Arise Thanksgiving $130 Million Record
='Among three family films, "The Muppets" and "Happy Feet Two" leads over "Arthur Christmas," which is in close race with Martin Scorsese's "Hugo"; George Clooney starrer "Descendants" doing big business.'= This year, Thanksgiving is pretty much crowded with a few new releases. In a notable victory for Warner Bros., Heroes: A New Begininng continues to rule over Thanksgiving, grossing $35.5 million, for a three-day cume to nearly $100 million. The pic, which cost $100 million to produce, is now project to post a Wednesday-Sunday debut of a massive $130 million, putting it as a brand new Thanksgiving 5-day record since Toy Story 2 with $80.4 million in the same weekend in 1999. But still, it probably might not live it up to other non-sequel fillms when the original Spider-Man holds the record with $135.8 million in five days, followed by Alice in Wonderland with $133 million. Warner Bros. Picture recently reported that two sequels are into works and has confirmed a release date for both of them already. A second film The New Heroes has confirmed a November 21, 2012 release, while the third The Ultimate Power is out July 19, 2013. The film stars Emma Roberts and Zac Efron, whom are set to reprise their roles for the sequels. It is the widest release for any new releases to 4,015 theaters just behind The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn--Part 1 (4,066 theaters). Disney's The Muppets continues to rule over other family films at the Thanksgiving box office, grossing $12.3 million on Friday for a three-day cume of $24.8 million. The pic, which cost a modest $45 million to produce, is now projected to post a Wednesday-Sunday debut of at least $40 million, putting it behind only The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn--Part 1, which grossed $16.9 million on Friday for a cume of roughly $195 million (the pic will jump the $200 million mark sometime on Saturday). PHOTOS: 'The Muppets' Premiere Red Carpet Arrivals Walt Disney Studios chairman Rich Ross has been a persistent advocate of reviving the classic brand since Disney bought the rights to Jim Henson's iconic characters in 2004. The film stars Jason Segel and Amy Adams. Both Heroes and Muppets opened on Wednesday opposite two other PG films--Sony and Aardman Entertainment's 3D pic Arthur Christmas and Martin Scorsese's Hugo. Arthur Christmas and Hugo, distributed by Paramount, are in a dead heat, even though Hugo's theater count is nearly a third of Arthur's. On Friday, Arthur Christmas grossed $4.6 million, compared to $4.5 million for Hugo. The two films came in No. 4 and No. 5, respectively, with the No. 3 spot going to Warner Bros. holdover Happy Feet Two, which grossed $5.1 million for cume of $35.5 million. Projections show Happy Feet Two staying at No. 3 with a five-day gross in the $16 million range, followed closely by Arthur Christmas and Hugo. PHOTOS: 'The Muppets' Spoofs 'Twilight: Breaking Dawn' in New Posters One unique attribute: Heroes, Muppets, Arthur Christmas and Hugo all received rave reviews from critics, which could protend strong legs. Sony believes Arthur Christmas will have great playability into December because of its holiday theme. And since Hugo is playing older than a conventional family film, Paramount decided to open on a smaller number of screens, and then expand on strong word of mouth. Among specialty films vying for awards attention, Alexander Payne's The Descendants continued to expand nicely, coming in No. 10 and grossing $2.7 million from only 433 theaters for an 10-day cume of $6.2 million. It's among the best showings of the year for a platform release. Opening Friday in four theaters in New York and Los Angeles, The Artist grossed $75,456 for a per location average of $18,864. Like other adult-skewing films, the black-and-white silent film should see a healthy uptick on Saturday. The Weinstein Co. is having a busy Thanksgiving between The Artist and Michelle Williams starrer My Week with Marilyn, which opened Wednesday in more than 100 theaters and expanded on Friday into a total 244 locations. The film grossed $607,000 on Friday for a three-day cume of $918,000. Category:Blog posts